


Hair

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: What is it about the Mountie's hair?





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hair

## Hair

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: None of the hair in Due South belongs to me nor do the characters on which the hair is found. 

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for the beta. 

Story Notes: I have always wondered about Fraser's hair and how it seemingly changes colour from S1 to S2. Here is one explanation.

* * *

Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio were in the former's apartment. They had finished a particularly good pizza and were just sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table when Ray suddenly started looking at Fraser's hair.   
  
"Benny?"   
  
"Yes, Ray?"   
  
Ray sighed a little. "Is your hair a different colour?"   
  
This puzzled the Mountie. "In what sense?"   
  
"Well it's just it looks kinda different." Ray indicated the hair with his hand.   
  
"Different how?" Fraser cocked his head slightly to give Ray a better view.   
  
"Well it looks...browner." Ray didn't know how else to describe it.   
  
"You mean the colour tone of my hair appears to have changed?" said Fraser catching on.   
  
"Yeah. I mean when we met it was quite light then it went darker and now it's browner again."   
  
"Ah. Are you sure, Ray?"   
  
"Yeah I'm sure."   
  
"Maybe you're just seeing things, Ray"   
  
"I'm not! Honestly. Ask Dief."   
  
Fraser turned to his wolf who whined at him as if to suggest Ray was right.   
  
"Diefenbaker, are you sure?"   
  
A second whine from Dief seemed to confirm this. As a wolf he didn't know much about hair but he did know colour changes when he saw it.   
  
"Ah, well, I see." Fraser said in a tone that suggested both his best friend and his wolf had no idea what they were talking about. "If you'll excuse me, Ray."   
  
Fraser got up from the table.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ray asked as he got up to follow.   
  
"I'm going to look in the mirror, Ray. After-all if my hair has, as you put it, changed colour, I would like to know," Fraser replied as he headed into the small toilet where there was a suitable mirror.   
  
Ray stood outside the door and after a few moments Fraser came out.   
  
"I believe you could be right, Ray."   
  
"See."   
  
"It's very odd."   
  
"This hasn't happened before, then?"   
  
"Not than I'm aware of. It seems to be a phenomena linked to my time in Chicago." Fraser was thoughtful.   
  
"Has anything changed since you came here? Hair wise, I mean." A lot had changed since the Mountie came to Chicago.   
  
"Well, yes, as a matter fact it has. I started using this shampoo."   
  
Fraser went into the cupboard and brought out a bottle. He handed it to Ray.   
  
Ray examined it before bursting out laughing.   
  
"Benny! Do you know what this stuff is?"   
  
"Well it's shampoo, Ray."   
  
"It's shampoo but it's also hair dye. It's a combined product, Benny."   
  
"Oh dear."   
  
Ray handed the bottle and Fraser read the label confirming what Ray had said.   
  
"It would appear you're right."   
  
"You didn't read the label?" This would've been lax of Fraser in Ray's view.   
  
"Well, no. I mean the picture ....I assumed.....it was recommended to me by Mr Drewdetski"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"He lives in apartment 2b."   
  
"The guy with the dead animal on his head?" Ray asked.   
  
"He does wear a wig, yes."   
  
"He's not the kinda person I would take hair advice from," Ray said.   
  
"Well he was very complimentary about this shampoo Ray. He gave me a bottle and I've been using it ever since. He said he used to use it himself."   
  
"He's like 70 years old didn't you think he be using a hair dye?!"   
  
"It never really occurred to me I don't tend to judge people on the condition of their hair."   
  
"Maybe you should," Ray pointed out.   
  
"Well, I have to say that your hair has a certain `je ne sais quoi'. I believe I told you before you had it cut. But your current haircut is very good, Ray, it emphasises the curve of your skull which, if I may say, is very elegant."   
  
"It does?" Ray ran his hands over his skull and then turned his head this way and that so Fraser could get a better look.   
  
"Yes," Fraser paused and raised his hand. "May I?" he asked indicating he wanted to run his hand over Ray's finely shaped skull.   
  
"Sure," Ray shrugged.   
  
Gently Fraser ran his hands over the close cut delighting in the way it felt against his skin. Then he edged closer, continuing to stroke Ray's skull before he took Ray's head in his hands and pulled Ray into a kiss.   
  
For a moment, Ray was startled, but as Fraser pulled back he put his hands in Fraser's hair and pulled him back for another kiss.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Sometime later they lay in bed with only their hair to clothe them. Ray was gently stroking Fraser's hair as the latter had his head on Ray's chest.   
  
"Benny?" Ray said softly.   
  
"Yes, Ray?" Fraser lifted his head slightly.   
  
"You know your hair has a certain `je ne sais quoi' too," Ray said as he ran his fingers through it.   
  
"It does?"   
  
"Yeah. I like your hair just the way it is."   
  
"Then you don't think I should change my shampoo?" Fraser asked.   
  
"Only if you want to," Ray smiled. "Do you think I could wash it sometime?"   
  
Fraser smiled this time. "Yes, Ray. May I wash yours too?"   
  
"Don't see why not, Benny, but there isn't a lot of it." Ray lifted a hand to his own head as Fraser lifted one of his hand and began his soothing stroking.   
  
"No, but I like it," Fraser smiled. "And I love you."   
  
"I love you too," Ray answered as they came together for a kiss, hands tangling in hair once more.   
  
Before they got too distracted Ray said, "Remind me to thank Mr Drewdetski."   
  
And then he got back to kissing his Mountie.Hair   
  
Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio were in the former's apartment. They had finished a particularly good pizza and were just sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table when Ray suddenly started looking at Fraser's hair.   
  
"Benny?"   
  
"Yes, Ray?"   
  
Ray sighed a little. "Is your hair a different colour?"   
  
This puzzled the Mountie. "In what sense?"   
  
"Well it's just it looks kinda different." Ray indicated the hair with his hand.   
  
"Different how?" Fraser cocked his head slightly to give Ray a better view.   
  
"Well it looks...browner." Ray didn't know how else to describe it.   
  
"You mean the colour tone of my hair appears to have changed?" said Fraser catching on.   
  
"Yeah. I mean when we met it was quite light then it went darker and now it's browner again."   
  
"Ah. Are you sure, Ray?"   
  
"Yeah I'm sure."   
  
"Maybe you're just seeing things, Ray"   
  
"I'm not! Honestly. Ask Dief."   
  
Fraser turned to his wolf who whined at him as if to suggest Ray was right.   
  
"Diefenbaker, are you sure?"   
  
A second whine from Dief seemed to confirm this. As a wolf he didn't know much about hair but he did know colour changes when he saw it.   
  
"Ah, well, I see." Fraser said in a tone that suggested both his best friend and his wolf had no idea what they were talking about. "If you'll excuse me, Ray."   
  
Fraser got up form the table.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ray asked as he got up to follow.   
  
"I'm going to look in the mirror, Ray. After-all if my hair has, as you put it, changed colour, I would like to know," Fraser replied as he headed into the small toilet where there was a suitable mirror.   
  
Ray stood outside the door and after a few moments Fraser came out.   
  
"I believe you could be right, Ray."   
  
"See."   
  
"It's very odd."   
  
"This hasn't happened before, then?"   
  
"Not than I'm aware of. It seems to be a phenomena linked to my time in Chicago." Fraser was thoughtful.   
  
"Has anything changed since you came here? Hair wise, I mean." A lot had changed since the Mountie came to Chicago.   
  
"Well, yes, as a matter fact it has. I started using this shampoo."   
  
Fraser went into the cupboard and brought out a bottle. He handed it to Ray.   
  
Ray examined it before bursting out laughing.   
  
"Benny! Do you know what this stuff is?"   
  
"Well it's shampoo, Ray."   
  
"It's shampoo but it's also hair dye. It's a combined product, Benny."   
  
"Oh dear."   
  
Ray handed the bottle and Fraser read the label confirming what Ray had said.   
  
"It would appear you're right."   
  
"You didn't read the label?" This would've been lax of Fraser in Ray's view.   
  
"Well, no. I mean the picture ....I assumed.....it was recommended to me by Mr Drewdetski"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"He lives in apartment 2b."   
  
"The guy with the dead animal on his head?" Ray asked.   
  
"He does wear a wig, yes."   
  
"He's not the kinda person I would take hair advice from," Ray said.   
  
"Well he was very complimentary about this shampoo Ray. He gave me a bottle and I've been using it ever since. He said he used to use it himself."   
  
"He's like 70 years old didn't you think he be using a hair dye?!"   
  
"It never really occurred to me I don't tend to judge people on the condition of their hair."   
  
"Maybe you should," Ray pointed out.   
  
"Well, I have to say that your hair has a certain `je ne sais quoi'. I believe I told you before you had it cut. But your current haircut is very good, Ray, it emphasises the curve of your skull which, if I may say, is very elegant."   
  
"It does?" Ray ran his hands over his skull and then turned his head this way and that so Fraser could get a better look.   
  
"Yes," Fraser paused and raised his hand. "May I?" he asked indicating he wanted to run his hand over Ray's finely shaped skull.   
  
"Sure," Ray shrugged.   
  
Gently Fraser ran his hands over the close cut delighting in the way it felt against his skin. Then he edged closer, continuing to stroke Ray's skull before he took Ray's head in his hands and pulled Ray into a kiss.   
  
For a moment, Ray was startled, but as Fraser pulled back he put his hands in Fraser's hair and pulled him back for another kiss.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Sometime later they lay in bed with only their hair to clothe them. Ray was gently stroking Fraser's hair as the latter had his head on Ray's chest.   
  
"Benny?" Ray said softly.   
  
"Yes, Ray?" Fraser lifted his head slightly.   
  
"You know your hair has a certain `je ne sais quoi' too," Ray said as he ran his fingers through it.   
  
"It does?"   
  
"Yeah. I like your hair just the way it is."   
  
"Then you don't think I should change my shampoo?" Fraser asked.   
  
"Only if you want to," Ray smiled. "Do you think I could wash it sometime?"   
  
Fraser smiled this time. "Yes, Ray. May I wash yours too?"   
  
"Don't see why not, Benny, but there isn't a lot of it." Ray lifted a hand to his own head as Fraser lifted one of his hand and began his soothing stroking.   
  
"No, but I like it," Fraser smiled. "And I love you."   
  
"I love you too," Ray answered as they came together for a kiss, hands tangling in hair once more.   
  
Before they got too distracted Ray said, "Remind me to thank Mr Drewdetski."   
  
And then he got back to kissing his Mountie.   
  


  
 

* * *

End Hair by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
